


hviezdne vojny.

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: perhaps, just perhaps - it all happened very differently.





	hviezdne vojny.

**Author's Note:**

> hviezdne vojny means star wars.... i was too lazy to think of a better title.

He extends his hand in Rey's direction – and flexes his fingers. She seems to think that he is offering himself to her – _not to me, Rey._ And she reaches for him as well – scared but decided. He sees through her bluff before she has a chance to actually use it against him and in the next second, just as their fingers almost touch, he swiftly extends his other hand and Skywalker's lightsaber lands in his opened-palm. Rey screams in rage. Her eyes are wide and mouth wide-opened.

Ren expects her to attack him – if not with any weapon than with her hands and nails. She seems like a fighter – and she will die as one surely. She is about to launch at him and Ren widens his stand – ready for the collision but in the last moment she hesitates and the single shot pierces through the air. Ren jumps back but the shot manages to scratch him. The blood starts to pour from the wound and soon is the jacket of his robe all soaked through.

His shock lasts only for a moment – then he turns around and the next shot is stopped in the air. He stares at it – knowing that if he wasn't able to catch it in time, he would have been shot right into the head. Hux's hand wavers but he keeps his finger on the trigger. He seems to be eager to pull it for the last time because the General never leaves his business unfinished but Ren is quicker. He sends the Force in Hux's direction and a pair of invisible hands wrap around Hux's hands and keep him in place. Ren raises him up in the air until his legs are unable to touch the floor and then makes a few steps forward. He grabs the weapon still tightly clenched in Hux's wielding fingers and drops it on the ground.

He says nothing – there will be enough time to address this situation. He attaches Skywalker's lightsaber behind his belt and Rey whimpers. She is looking at him and for the first time, she truly looks frightened. This is when she realizes that this is no game – and that she cannot make good people out of bad people. “Ben,” she rasps and falls on her knees when he uses his powers against her. Now he can truly see how untrained she really is. Her powers are impressive – that's the least he can admit – but one untrained girl cannot beat him at this moment. She managed to do it once – but he was unbalanced then. His anger is kept at bay for now – but he is already impatient to let it all out. He tries to control himself because if he attacked Hux right now – no matter that the General just tried to murder him – Ren knows he could never forgive himself.

“I told you,” he smirks and a smile crosses his lips all while Rey sobs on the ground like a child. Her hair is a mess – the front of her robes is now covered in a thick layer of blood. He's just making the first step in her direction when the door opens once more and Phasma with the squad of her Stormtroopers barges in. She points her blaster at Rey but hesitates when she sees Hux's body hanging in the air.

“The General is unharmed,” Ren tells her without taking his eyes off Rey. “You should not worry – I will not hurt him.” He points his finger at Rey. “On the other hand – I do believe that I've just managed to get us a prisoner.” Phasma moves forward and motions two of her Stormtroopers to grab Rey's form. The girl does only a little to struggle – Ren can sense that she is already admitting her defeat. Once are her hands secured in cuffs and two Stormtroopers are standing by her side, Ren gives Phasma an order to retreat.

“Tell the Bridge that I and the General will return aboard soon,” he says. “I want them to be ready for the jump then,” he adds. Phasma nods to him – quietly accepting his leadership but her head is still turned to Hux. Ren can feel her hesitation. She likes Hux – he knows that they've been friends for the longest time. He puts a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezes it. “If you don't want to end up like him, return back on _the Finalizer,_ ” he commands her through gritted teeth and she salutes.

“Sir,” she mumbles and her voice cracks. Yet she moves away and the Stormtroopers dragging Rey with them move too. “I shall put the prisoner into the cell,” she informs him before she leaves and the room falls silent once more. Ren says nothing – enjoying the moment of silence and approaches Snoke's corpse. He frowns and kicks with the tip of his boot into the unmoving pile of limbs and blood.

“Why did you attack me?” he asks Hux. But he knows – he already knows. Hux is silent. He starts struggling and Ren realizes that he will have to be creative. There is no point in torturing Hux. He is used to pain – and Ren doesn't want to hurt him. Not really. Hux is his and he himself belongs to Hux. He comes to Hux and reaches into the pocket of his greatcoat.

“It's always made you look small,” he whispers. “So delicate.” He takes out a packet of cigarettes and pushes one of them in-between Hux's lips. Hux relaxes only a little – but he frowns. Ren can sense how unsure he truly is and that's why he cocks Hux's face to the side and kisses the side of his neck. Hux makes a low sound in the back of his throat after Ren's lips make a contact with his skin. He's always been this marvelously sensitive.

“Are you ready to talk, sweetheart?” Ren asks and takes out the cigarette. Hux is quiet for a moment and Ren is thinking that maybe he needs a bit more to convince Hux that it's time to speak. But then Hux opens up his mouth and the first words escape his throat.

“You asked her to stay with you,” he chokes out. “You asked that whore to stay with you – and I – “

The silence is overwhelming. “And so you pulled the trigger?” This time he rewards Hux with two more kisses, one on his neck and one on his jaw. Hux stops struggling altogether and stares through half-lidded eyes at Ren. Ren wraps his hands around Hux's middle and keeps them there as he leans closer to whisper into Hux's ear.

“She means nothing,” he promises. “I threw her into the cell, didn't I? If you want her dead, I will kill her myself. Just say the word Hux. You know I would do anything for you.”

He makes a mental note to keep Hux away from his blaster for the next days to come. Finally, he frees Hux's body and his lover wraps his legs around Ren and buries his face in the crook of Ren's neck. He is shivering – but Ren knows that the worst is far behind them now. He brushes Hux's hair with a loving gesture that is almost foreign to him and Hux closes his eyes. "I want her dead," he murmurs so quietly that Ren is unable to hear him at first. He nods and says yes just like he promised and sees that Hux is finally satisfied.

Ren smiles. He will kill Rey - eventually. But he needs her to be alive for a little while longer. There is no need for Hux to know that. 


End file.
